


All The Time In The World

by StarsScribble



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Immortality, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsScribble/pseuds/StarsScribble
Summary: This is a story about how a time travel and an immortal relationship starts.





	All The Time In The World

Tyler was the last of his family with this power, the power of time travel. Every male in his family had this power but because Tyler’s blood was so diluted he couldn’t control his ability on his own. Because if this his father gave him a watch, something simple that would alway help to control his abilities. He normally used his power for small things, like saying the right thing to comfort a friend, get the right answer in class, or maybe to flirt with someone. However, for his 11th-grade history project, he went back farther in time to get the real facts. This was how he met Craig.

Craig didn’t remember much of his past, he had lived too long. Craig was an immortal with no clue why. He lived through the rise and fall of many empires, the colonization of America, the French Revolution; which was where he learned that not even cutting off his head would kill him. So the point was Craig had lived a long time and hated it. Fleeing from France he went to America, the once British Colony that was now free and trying to become its own country. He didn’t take part in the war but if he had, he would have when on America’s side. Walking down the cobblestone streets , of New York, late at night, Craig stopped when he saw a boy just appear in front of him. The boy wasn’t older than seventeen and with his clothes he clearly wasn’t from this time period.  
“Hey, you. Boy.” Craig walked over to the young man as the boy looked at him. “You are going to stand out wearing those clothes. Follow me.”

It was a simple meeting not big and flash, Craig helped the boy blend in and Tyler got the information he needed. Tyler asked Craig one night why he didn’t freak out when he just showed up in front of him. Craig didn’t answer just shrugged his shoulders. Soon enough Tyler returned back to the present getting an A on his paper. His father also tore him a new one for using his powers to pass an assessment. Tyler counting that the teacher asked for facts that were true and that was what he gave her. His mind often wandered back to Craig the man that helped him. The clothes Craig gave him had been foldaway and space saver bag that was on his closet shelf. 

His next major jump back in time was after watching a documentary on Prohibition in the United States. It was summer, most of his friends were on family vacation, his own parents were working, and he was bored. So Tyler put a date on his wristwatch and went back in time. He was in Philadelphia this time, placed in the back alley of a place he peeked out to see people moving around. He heard a door open behind him, turning to see who it was his eyes widen.   
“Craig?” He spoke without thinking, there was no way this was Craig. With the time it was now Craig had passed on. This must be someone from Craig’s lineage, that look so alike to Craig. The person that looked like Craig set the box in his hands down.  
“Tyler get in here.” So this was the same Craig but how? Listening Tyler walked through the door and waited for Craig. Looking around the dim room Tyler could tell that it was a speakeasy. As the door closed he turned and looked at Craig.  
“You run a speakeasy?” He asked, Craig just shrugged and gestured for Tyler to follow him.  
“Didn’t think I would see you again. Since you left without a goodbye.” Craig said climbing the stairs. Tyler catches the hurt tone in Craig’s voice.  
“Sorry. I’m not good with goodbyes.” Craig nods his head as they reached the top of the stairs. “Craig.” Tyler start as Craig unlocks the door and pushed open the door.  
“Yes?” Craig replies as they start up another thing of stairs again.  
“How are you here?” Tyler is halfway up the stairs when he sees Craig stop at almost the top.   
“I guess I’m just lucky.” That was all Craig said before he got up to the top of the stairs. Again Craig gives him some clothes, they are a bit tight but they work. This time he asked Craig for his last name and Craig gives it to him. It sounds pretty common but Tyler hopes he can find Craig when he gets back to the present.  
“So.” Craig begins as they make their way back down to the bar area. “Why are you here?” Craig glance over his shoulder to see Tyler shrug.  
“Bored. Parents were working and most my friends we off with their families on trips.” Craig chuckles as they reach the basement.  
“Well, you could help me out for a bit. Since the boys, I hire always show up late.”  
“Sure why not.” So that is what Tyler does he helps Craig around the bar, cleaning it up and stocking. He learns why Craig runs this speakeasy, it was a good way to get money and even though Craig had enough money to live on he knew he always needs more. Tyler stays for two weeks this time, he enjoys his time with Craig and he feels that Craig enjoys him being there. This time when he leaves he tells Craig bye. He can see the sadness in Craig’s eyes but he knows he has to leave.  
“Visit me anytime you want,” Craig tells Tyler, he nods before pressing the button on his watch and returning home. Tyler does the same thing with this clothes that he did with the first set Craig gave him. 

Tyler starts his search found for Craig Thompson, he was right the name was common and hard to search for. Most of his summer and senior year in high school was filled with him trying to find his Craig. However, it wasn’t until the started college did he find the Craig he was looking for. He was in another history class, the professor giving a lecture about the Second World War. She had a slideshow and would change in between the slide when she finished with it. One picture caught his eye, in the background was destroyed a building, however, there were American soldiers standing in front of the camera smiling. In the middle was Craig, even with the black and white Tyler could see that the man hadn’t aged a day since when he last saw him. The bell ring signaling that class was over, as everyone rushed out Tyler stayed behind to talk to this professor about the picture.

Tyler rushed back to his house once he got the date of the photo, it was towards the end of the war. So hopefully Tyler wouldn’t be in any trouble when he went there. He set his things on the kitchen counter and he pulled out the date his professor gave him. Putting in the date in his watch; he disappeared from present day and reappear in the ruin of a city. Seeing a picture was one thing but being here was something else. He walked around a bit looking for Craig and where the picture was taken. He figured that the last two time he met Craig was just luck so this time he went looking for him. Sure enough, Tyler soon came across the spot where the picture was taken.   
“See you found me again.” Tyler almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Craig’s voice. Turning he saw Craig sitting on a pile of rubble with a smile on his face. “When I told you to see me again. I didn’t mean in a war zone.” They both chuckled as Tyler shrugged.  
“Believe me I searched for you after our last meeting, but you are so hard to find.” Craig laughed again before he stood up and walked over to Tyler. He wrapped his arms around him.  
“Seeing you here means a lot to me. Thank you for coming.” Tyler hugged Craig back, he could only imagine what Craig saw not just in this war but throughout his long life.  
“So catch me up on what’s going on in your life,” Craig said with a smile as he moved away from Tyler looking up at him.  
“Well, I’m in college now.” They both took a seat on some rubble as Tyler catch Craig up on his life. Craig listened to every detail. His mind was making notes of was the stories Tyler was telling him because he didn’t know the next time he would see Tyler. As Tyler kept talking Craig slipped off the chain that was around his neck. When Tyler noticed this stopped talking. Craig held his dog tags out to Tyler. Tyler opened his arm allowing the cool metal to touch his palm as Craig set them in his hand.  
“I always give you something when you show up,” Craig explains causing Tyler to smile as he looked at the tags. “I want you to do something for me, Tyler.” Craig was still looking at Tyler, as Tyler moved to looked at him.  
“What’s that?”  
“Find me in your time. When you do have the dog tags with you. I have something I would like to tell you.” Craig smiles at Tyler as he nods at Craig’s request. Craig hears someone calling for him, they are about to move out.  
“I got to go. See you in the future.” Craig waves bye to his time-travel as Tyler waves by to him. Before Tyler heads back to present time he puts on the dog tags.

Tyler wears the dog tags every day, at school or working they are always under his shirt. He looks for Craig but he doesn’t make it easy on him. Tyler had also started recording more gameplay and editing so his time is limited in his search for his Craig. He as also noticed that he uses the phrase ‘his Craig’ a lot. Today he was going to play some games when the guys, getting the call he greets everyone. However, he notices that there is a new person with them.  
“Hey Vanoss who is MiniLadd?”  
“Oh, Mini is just a guy I meet in a few games. You don’t mind if he joins?”  
“I don’t give a fuck.” Honestly, the more people that were with them in a call the funnier it would be. Mini can back from getting him something to drink and Tyler swears that it’s Craig who is talking. However, he doesn’t say anything and they begin to play.

The more they play together the more Tyler is sure that this is his Craig. When it comes out that his name is Craig, Tyler is 100% sure that this is the same Craig who he is looking for. At a PAX in 2014 that all met up and Tyler almost jumps out of his skin when he sees Craig. That is him, that is his Craig. When Craig saw Tyler he smiled as Tyler carefully showed him the dog tags hidden under his shirt. The spent the day together with their group of friends. Acting like this was the first time they ever met face-to-face.

When the group split up for the night, Craig grabbed Tyler's hand a pulled him along to Craig's room.  
“Jeez. Craig slow down,” Tyler said as with a chuckle as Craig opened the door to his hotel room pulling Tyler in. For being short than Tyler, Craig was pretty strong. As the door closed behind Tyler, Craig launched himself at Tyler holding him tightly.  
“I thought you forgot about me.” Tyler held Craig up as he carefully moved towards the bed in the room.  
“I couldn’t forget you, Craig. It was just harder to find you. But like always you show up and make it easy for me.” They both laugh as Tyler falls on the bed as Craig lays on top of him. “So what did you want to tell me, Craig?” Tyler asks looking up at curly hair man, he notices the Craig is moving closer to his face and before he could say anything Craig’s lips are on his. He is a little surprised but in no time Tyler is kissing Craig back. It's simple, not overdramatic, Craig pulls away looking into Tyler’s eyes.  
“I love you, Tyler. I have loved you for all of my modern day life.” Tyler chuckles as he sits up, Craig sliding off of him.  
“You are a major dork and I feel the same way, Craig.” Tyler watched as Craig’s face lights up, he felt his arm wrap arms his neck as he let out a happy laugh. Tyler rested his arms around Craig and his head on Craig. They just sat there for a little bit because this time there was no need to rush. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
